Episode 423 (23rd February 1989)
Plot News of Den's disappearance quickly spreads around Albert Square via a news report. Sharon wants answers, while Pauline worries what is going to be Michelle's next step. Mantel desperately searches for Den, determined to end him once and for all. Colin proceeds to leave the Square to live with his brother Bill in Bristol but the reappearance of Barry slows the process down. Brad confesses his deeds to the police and cautions them to find Den before The Firm does. Simon offers his sympathy to Sharon, and petitions to Pat whether he can move into the spare bedroom in The Vic. Den tries his best to get in contact with Michelle, but nonidentical people withhold them from connecting; with Michelle wanting answers, she pays a visit to Mantel, who remains casual and chum to reveal anything. When Den finally gets in contact with Michelle, he plans meeting between the pair and Vicki at the canal, however, Michelle concludes otherwise to bring Vicki along and attends alone. Guido is livid to discover that Colin was going to depart the Square without telling him; when Colin has gone, he admits to Barry that he felt Colin was always more concerned about other people rather than himself and their relationship. Michelle arrives at the canal but Den is nowhere to be seen. His voice echoes moments later from behind a bush. He tells Michelle to remain still, knowing someone may be watching. Michelle confesses all her feelings; she wants a future with him. Den plucks up the courage to face Michelle, and Michelle tries to design a future for the pair and tries to convince him to hand himself into the police. After her final attempts to woo him, Michelle departs the scene, and Den is left alone and is oblivious that The Firm are praying eyes on him from different hide out spots nearby following them following Michelle there. As Den prepares to leave also, a dodgy looking man approaches from the bushes, so Den heads in the opposite direction. A young happy looking couple approach him with the man carrying daffodils. Den thinks he is safe, until the sound of a gunfire mimics from the daffodils and a colossal splash echoes from the canal. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Vicki - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Guido - Nicholas Donovan *D.I. Ashley - Robin Lermitte *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Mantel - Pavel Douglas *Marco - Peter Quince Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *3C Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Laundrette *Turpin Road *Walford Police Station - Interview room *Grand Union Canal *Wally's Café - Interior and exterior *Mantel's office *Unknown street Notes *Last appearance of Den Watts until 29th September 2003. *Last appearance of Colin Russell until 8th September 2016. *First appearance of Barry Clark since 26th July 1988 and final appearance of Gary Hailes in the role. *This is the ninth episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the "duff-duffs") indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. *An alternative ending was taped for the demise of Den at the BBC's Ealing Film Studios using a water tank, because the unhealthy waters of the Grand Union Canal were unsafe for Leslie Grantham to record in. However, Jonathan Powell, the newly appointed Controller of BBC One, petitioned for the scene to be cut from the episode to allow for a possible return for Den in the future. Therefore, an anti Julia Smith had her directing credit removed. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I wanna see Vicki.... and you.... 30 minutes.... usual place.' *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 24,080,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes